


Scars

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray touches his lips to the scar, laying the softest, sweetest kiss he can to that spot on Fraser's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Zabira's birthday.

Ray touches his lips to the scar, laying the softest, sweetest kiss he can to that spot on Fraser's back. He holds on as Fraser tries to jerk away, scared and uncomfortable with the memory of pain. Ray croons soothingly, kissing Fraser there again and again, hoping to erase the ugliness that Fraser feels and tries so unsuccessfully to hide from Ray.

The rest of Fraser's body is open to Ray but this pucker of flesh is like his badge of dishonor. He doesn't want to hurt this Ray like he hurt the first Ray. Fraser tries to use the scar and what it represents to push Ray away, to keep him from getting too close.

It hasn't worked so far. Fraser secretly hopes it never will.

-fin-


End file.
